


I’m Addicted And In Your Control

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [37]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Dom Dino, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machine, Genderbend, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mafia Don Dino, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Size Difference, Sky Claiming, Sky Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Squirting, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, possessive Dino, sub Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Dino makes sure that when Tsuna can officially become his Donna, that she will be ready for everything that entails.Kinktober 2020 Day 9– Fucking Machine
Relationships: Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Kinktober [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	I’m Addicted And In Your Control

Dino tapped the passcode only a few knew about into the keypad of the hidden room that was just off of his bedroom. The door slid open quietly and Dino felt his cock twitch at the sight that greeted him. 

Dino stepped into the room before the door slid shut behind him, he adjusted his pants before he stepped closer to the sole person in the room.

“How are you doing principessa?” Dino asked as he pushed Tsuna’s long brown hair over her shoulders, taking in how her small breasts were quivering and her pink nipples peaked. 

Tsuna looked up at Dino with wide, glassy brown doe-eyes. Her lips were spread wide in a circle by the silver metal spider gag that was fastened around her head. Lines of drool coated her chin as her throat bulged each time a medium-sized dildo was pushed into her mouth, Dino was happy to see she was no longer choking and gagging around the thickness of the dildo. 

Tsuna moaned as she shook her cuffed wrists, her arms were chained above her head and it looked like they were holding all of her weight now. 

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself principessa,” Dino crooned as he took in the way her thighs were slick with her release as the machine that was placed between her legs thrust a fat dildo up into her soaked cunt. Dino knelt and used his thumb and index finger to spread her pink pussy lips wider, licking his lips at the up-close sight of her glistening cunt as the fat dildo pushed into her. He placed his hand on her flat stomach and grinned as he felt it bulge under his palm each time the dildo was inside of her, he couldn’t wait to see how far her stomach bulged when she finally took his cock. 

“Does your pretty pussy feel good principessa?” Dino asked as he gently pinched her clit, smiling at the muffled mewl the younger woman gave as her pussy visibly convulsed at the touch. 

“I know this dildo is a bit on the small side, but it is doing its job nicely.” Dino hummed as he stroked her pussy lovingly before adjusting the level of the fucking machine and licked his lips as Tsuna shrieked behind the dildo thrusting into her mouth as the machine forced the dildo deeper into her pussy, the pattern switching to deep, rapid thrusts, the dildo never fully leaving her cunt now. 

Dino rose back to his feet and squeezed her breasts lightly, just enough to enjoy the weight of the perfect mounds in his hands. Dino’s cock jumped at the way the younger woman’s breasts fit perfectly in his hands. 

Dino stepped back and picked up a pair of rubber-tipped nipple clamps, unable to stop himself from attaching the clamps to her pink nipples. Tsuna wiggled and arched her chest forward while a fresh line of drool escaped from her mouth as the older man tugged at the clamps until she was whimpering and gasping as her nipples turned red and puffy. 

“I can’t wait to pierce your pretty nipples, maybe even your cute little clit with my famiglia’s gem’s, give you something permanent to show everyone that you belong to me.” Dino mused, he already had the Sky orange gems engraved with his famiglia’s symbol set aside for her. 

Tsuna shook her head, making muffled noises and Dino raised an eyebrow but he shut off the dildo fucking her mouth and removed the spider gag, watching as she coughed and licked her lips. 

“How much longer do I have to wait to become your's Dino-Nii?” Tsuna’s soft voice was hoarse from the way her throat had been thoroughly used. Dino traced her lips and his eyes flickered orange as her tongue darted out and lapped at his fingertips. Dino was hard as a rock in his pants now, he fucking loved it when she called him ‘Dino-Nii’, especially when she looked so wrecked. 

“Soon principessa, Xanxus should be taking over and as per our deal you and yours will belong to Cavallone, to me.” Dino purred, he had suggested a partnership between Tsuna and himself once he had met the young Sky and felt her flames reach out to him desperately before they harmonized. Dino knew at that moment he had to get her away from Vongola when the old men in charge had ruthlessly shot down that idea, already having plans for the young heiress. Plan’s Dino did not approve of, so he made his own. 

“How are mine?” Tsuna asked between sips of a power drink that Dino was giving her, only a bit spilled out of her mouth as she trembled under the intensity of the dildo still fucking her cunt. 

“They are settling in nicely principessa, all of them are fully enjoying their new positions just like you are.” Dino had sworn to keep her elements safe and cared for and he would not break that promise as a Sky and a Don he knew better than to break harmonized elements away from their chosen Sky. 

“Umm, Dino-Nii?” Tsuna bit her lower lip as she looked up at Dino, somehow shy even in the position she was currently in. Dino’s cock ached at the sight and he couldn’t wait until he could bury his cock deep into her. Dino had sworn to wait until she was properly trained up to take his almost horse-sized cock, he planned on fucking her full of his cum once his plans for Vongola were completed as a celebration for the both of them. 

“What is it principessa?” Dino stroked her hair, loving that she had asked her sun to grow her once short and spiky hair out, it flowed nicely down her bareback and the spikes at the top had softened just enough to make her look more feminine than before. Dino didn’t mind her either way but whatever made her happy he was all for, plus long hair could always be put into ponytails or pigtails for him to hold onto when he finally got to fuck her. 

“Can you set up the other machine before you leave Dino-Nii?” Tsuna asked, eyes flicking over to the third machine with another fat dildo fastened on the end. Dino blinked before he laughed fondly and dropped a kiss to her forehead. 

“Of course principessa, I’ll make sure each of your pretty holes are stuffed full before I leave,” Dino promised, eyes dark as her face turned a cute pink as his hand snuck down and grabbed her ass cheek. 

“Thank you Dino-Nii, I just really like being so full,” Tsuna admitted before opening her mouth patiently. Dino fastened the spider gag back into place and hit the on switch on the machine by her head, smiling when she moaned happily at the way the machine thrust the dildo back into her mouth. 

“If you weren’t going to be my Donna, you would make a wonderful addition to my famiglia’s brothels,” Dino commented and Tsuna whined behind the dildo filling her throat as the machine thrust the dildo deeper than before. 

Dino lubed up the dildo on the third fucking machine and rolled it into place behind Tsuna’s trembling body. Dino lined the toy up with Tsuna’s pucker and set the machine on low, watching as the fat head of the dildo worked the younger woman’s hole open before it was sliding in and out of her ass with ease. 

Dino adjusted his cock in his pants and switched the machine up to high before he walked around her just in time to see her squirt around the dildo still fucking her cunt rapidly. Tsuna’s body jerked and shook in her bonds as she wailed around the dildo in her mouth as she came. 

Dino all but came in his pants at the sight and the noises she made as she came with all three of her holes stuffed full, just like she wanted. 

“Oh principessa, we’re going to have so much fun together.” Dino crooned as he kissed her forehead again as he flicked the clamps on her nipples before he gave her soaked cunt one last look before he left the room. He would return in another hour to take her back to her room and clean her up, but he was sure she had a few more orgasms left in her and those machines were sure to pull them out of her. 

Dino had her in that room once a week, the other days of the week had her learning many other things and once she officially became his he had plans, oh he had plans to make her a proper Cavallone Donna. In the meantime, watching her slowly become addicted to having all three of her holes full was very satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
